Doctunzel Chatpter 7
by Tekqueen
Summary: The Doctors journey to find the antadote to save Martha has led him to take a big risk that has proven him worthy of a great reward.


"Breanna he made his choice when he took the potion from me and drank it. He made this choice on his own without hesitation you heard his words Breanna now go to Martha and honor the promise you made to him. Ride on your horse Comet and help her become a great queen he is right she will need you to help her and guide her."

"Dragon King please let him out of the cave I know you have the power to free him he is a good man. Prince Doctunzel has risked everything for Martha please surly this must make you see that his heart is truly noble."

"I don't have the power Breanna he made his choice and you must go on and accept his choice."

"You have the power you just won't use it what kind of king would allow such a great noble act of bravery and honor to go unrewarded to let love suffer in silence. What kind of man are you!" Breanna shouts running off in deep silence hurt that the Dragon King is letting the Doctor live in the cave without love and a real life.

Calling her horse Comet appears in front of her, "Come comet Take me away from here I stay much longer my heart shalt brake as Prince Doctunzel and the Queen Martha belong together. I know there hearts truly love each other keeping them apart is awful." Breanna says mounting Comet as the horse starts off in a slow run.

"Breanna wait stop." The Dragon King says appearing in front of the horse.

"What!" Breanna says angrily.

"I deserved that yes Breanna I can free him only the potions magic I can not remove. Thou whilst have to take care of him and see to it that he is safe."

"I promise Dragon King your majesty. I am sorry I snapped at you that way I am a peasant I have no right to talk to you like that. You may punish me as you whilst."

"I have no ill will against thee Breanna I deserved thy harsh words thou was right I do need to let him go."

Closing his eyes The Dragon King mumbles words in an old ancient language his words float on the wind faintly the Doctor materializes on the horse next to Breanna.

"Take care of him Breanna his life is in your hands keep him safe promise me this."

"I promise your majesty this you have my word as a lady."

"I believe you and I trust you Breanna now go they need each other now more than ever."

"What happened?" The Doctor says groggily as he wakes up.

"Your safe with me and your out of the cave were going back to the castle and back to Martha."

"There is another piece of the riddle you will need Prince Doctunzel. Even in the deepest night light can be found. Once thou hath said that there wast something thou wast missing that it was something staring at thee right in thy face something that wast real close only thou couldn't see it. If thou opens thy eyes and thy heart then thou shalt find what has been denied thee for so long."

"Thank you." The Doctor's voice drifts as he falls unconscious on Breanna's shoulder.

"Come Comet back to the castle we need to get there fast."

Sensing the urgency in her words Comet gallops at an amazing pace, "Thank you Comet we must hurry."

Unconscious and weak the Doctor again sees Martha in his mind laying on her bed in her chambers her feet turned to stone weak and tired her soft voice calls to him. "Doctor?"

"Martha!" He shouts calling to her hoping she will hear him somehow. "I'll save you I promise I'll save you!" he shouts to her as he is being pulled away from her.

"Martha!" He shouts as he wakes up as he feels the horse stopping, "Are we at the castle Breanna?"

"Not yet Doctunzel you're so weak and pale and exhausted you look terribly pale now that I look at you need to get into the water and let it revive you." Breanna says dismounting her horse.

"Take my hand and then put your arm around my neck so I can help you off the horse and to the embankment where you can rest and relax before we continue on."

"Thank you Breanna." The Doctor says his voice weak and labored as he wraps his arm around Breanna's neck.

"Lean on me I'll help you to the water."

"Martha needs me I have to get to her."

"Did you have another vision of her in your dreams?"

"It was more than a dream Breanna I could see her but I couldn't get to her to try to give her comfort in my arms." He says with regret.

"You defiantly had a vision of her you could see her hear her but she couldn't see or hear you?"

"Yes exactly."

"You have a gift Prince Doctunzel I think you have some magical abilities yourself?"

"Why would I need to be in water I'm fine walking on my own."

" Trust me Doctunzel you need my help."

"What do you... What? What? Why do I still have fins?"

"The Dragon King was able to release you from the cave but he didn't have the power to free you from the magic of the potion you took."

"We have to get back to the castle Martha needs me I can't stay here."

"Doctunzel wait a while at least stay long enough in the water for it to revitalize you so you can feel better and get your strength back." Breanna says helping the Doctor to sit in the water near the edge of the embankment.

"You're looking less pale stay a while to get your strength back."

"Help me out of the water we must ride on."

"In a moment Doctunzel you have such a strong will in your eyes you have seen so much sorrow in your life much pain still lingers in your eyes. You have lost everything your home, family as much as you have lost there are great joys that can still be yours."

"I can't loose anymore Breanna I can't take loosing anymore."

"This time Doctunzel you will not loose you will have what has been denied you for far too long."

"Maybe I'm better off alone Breanna."

"Doctunzel!" Breanna says slapping him across the face.

"Oi blimey what was that for?" he says shocked that she had slapped him.

"That was for saying you belonged alone and you don't belong alone and you know it Prince Doctunzel. I know that you feel more for Queen Martha than what you say. Don't ever say that to me again not ever! I didn't help you to get this far for you to risk everything as you did and for you to give up. You risked your life for something no magic could ever break. You know what that is only your too chicken to admit it."

Silence emanates between them for a moment as Breanna gets up walking away leaving him with his thoughts. Lying against the embankment The Doctor sighs knowing all of Breanna's words were right even though the clouds of his pain are hiding what he truly feels.

Coming back to the embankment Breanna sits down next to him. "I never meant for my words to be harsh I only hope you will be able to open your heart Prince Doctunzel. Come let me help you out of the water and back on my horse and we'll ride on back to the castle. We should be back there within another days ride with time to stop if you get pale again or if you are in need of a dip in the water again." Breanna says with a chuckle.

"Thank you for everything I could never have gotten this close to saving Martha without you."

?I know you are grateful for my help Prince Doctunzel and your worried about Martha your visions have come more and more often and clearer and vivid than before what has been reveled to you?

"I saw her laying on her bed she was palace weak her legs turned to stone she was calling for me through the darkness. I saw her Breanna she needs me I have to get back to her help me on your horse and let us ride back I need to be by her side again. What are you staring at?" The Doctor asks softly.

"You Prince Doctunzel look very handsome in your coat and shirt. And you sound like a romantic hearted man to."

Pulling himself out of the water and onto the bank of the river he manages to wrap his arm around Breanna's neck as she helps him out of the water and onto Comet.

"Are you alright Doctunzel?" Breanna asks as the Doctor sways on the horse.

Yes I'm fine just tired."

"I promise you Prince Doctunzel I will get you back to the castle and you will find the way to save Martha, solve the riddles and find the answers and you shall have the thing you have always longed for never give up Prince Doctunzel."

"I know your heart is loyal to her you have great magic within you Prince Doctunzel the feelings of your heart that you have kept locked away for so long hold great power indeed and in a great time of need don't be afraid to use that power."

"You said that once before what does it mean?"

"That is something you have to figure out for yourself once you do will have found a great joy and hidden powers you do not know you have."

"What? Can't you tell me anything more?"

"Nope it's something you have to figure out on your own." Breanna says smiling to herself.

Comet runs with an amazing speed riding through the night the stars in the sky are her guide as she follows the trail.

"Prince Doctunzel are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine just tired and weak." The Doctor answers his voice slightly weak.

"Should we stop for a moment so you can take a dip in the water for a quick swim?"

"I'm alright we need to ride on its more important that we get back to the castle lets ride on I'll be fine. I promised I would save Martha and I am going to I don't care what the cost is to me she is more important."

"As you wish Doctor we will ride on but if you need anything please tell me I don't want to loose you while trying to get you back to Martha."

"I can't loose her Breanna." The Doctor says his voice drifting off as he falls unconscious onto Breanna's shoulder.

Breanna arrives at the castle with the Doctor on the horse beside her as she enters the stables. Dismounting the horse she sees the Doctor is extremely pale and unconscious again.

Carefully she takes him off the horse and carries him back into the castle to his chambers as she tries to take care of him. Knowing he is weak and pale from not being in the water she lays him on his bed getting a damp cloth from the water basin.

Breanna sits beside him on the bed slowly dabbing his forehead hoping he will wake up. Placing his fins in her lap she slowly lets the water run over his large fin as she does a soft giggle reaches her ears. Looking up she sees the Doctor is partly awake.

"Aye come on now that tickles." The Doctor says with a soft smile.

"Does it now?" Breanna says with a sly smile.

"Now don't do that now I know what your thinking and don't even think it."

"Think what Prince Doctunzel I'm not thinking anything." Breanna says innocently.

"I know you Breanna your thinking something I can tell so don't even think about it."

"You mean I'm thinking about this?" Breanna says tickling The Doctors fin.

"Stop it ha ha stop it." He says laughing. Managing to wiggle his fin free from her hands he lifts it up to tickle her face.

"Doctunzel please your ha ha making me laugh please ok alright truce."

"Truce ok were back?"

"Yes you are in your chambers in the castle resting here you are still very pale and I want to you to sleep for a while."

"I have to see Martha I need to know she is alright."

"Not yet Prince Doctunzel I will check on her later. Stay here."

"I have fins Breanna I don't think I can go anywhere."

"Sorry just relax I'll be back in a moment."

Going to Martha's chambers she finds Martha is almost half turned to stone with Lord Remey asleep in a chair beside her bed. "Sleeping while watching over the Queen for same Lord Remey?"

"What I'm awake, Breanna thou art here and your safe oh thank goodness thou art back." He says hugging her.


End file.
